


The Big Hangout that Totally Wasn't a First Date

by cryptidturtle



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, human tmnt
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Pining, teenage nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidturtle/pseuds/cryptidturtle
Summary: Raph finally works up the courage to ask Casey out.





	The Big Hangout that Totally Wasn't a First Date

**Author's Note:**

> ao3 is being a pain but the flippin off emoji in the text is raph and the fighting one is casey

**Friday, 2:00 am:**

  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: hey uh you wanna hang out this weekend?  
  
**SO METAL** is typing….  
  
(((o(｀･∧･´)o))): did you just type “uh” in a text?  
  
 **ANGER MAN** has changed their username to **SHUT THE FUCK UP CASE**  
  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: do you wanna hang or not man?  
  
(((o(｀･∧･´)o))): you know i do. weekends are bro time, we don’t got school and you don’t have to help out at your dad’s dojo. bro time.  
  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: pfft shut up, so uh 7pm on saturday good? we can graffiti some shit, do parkour on some rooftops??  
  
(((o(｀･∧･´)o))): sounds legit, you know i have no plans aside from hockey practice and being a menace to society  
  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: a full-time job im sure.  
  
(((o(｀･∧･´)o))): you know it  
  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: alright cool, im tired. the mikester’s adderall script ran out and leo promised dad we’d run to the pharmacy before school tomorrow and get it for him.  
  
(((o(｀･∧･´)o))): haha rip, go to sleep dude. night.  
  
╭∩╮(︶︿︶)╭∩╮: night.

 

* * *

  
Raphael stared at his phone biting his lip, the Mikester in question lounged next to him with at catlike grin on his face.

  
“You’ve got it baaaaaad.” He said in a singsong voice, practically buzzing with excitement at the prospect of Raph and Casey finally acting on that romantic tension Raph always angsts over.

  
“Ughh shut up Mikey, I’m gonna die and you’re just gonna be sitting there giggling like an asshole over my grave.” Raph grumbled, burying his head in a pillow. Mikey in response did his exact evil laugh that Raph new was coming.

  
“You’re not going to die, Raph. It’s just a crush.” Leo said, armed with a book and pretending to look very interested in its pages despite they both knowing Leo had been eavesdropping.

  
“Leo. You literally die every single time a boy smiles at you. Don’t be such a hypocrite.” Raph shot back in response. Leo looked incredulous but then thought about it for a moment, sighed, and said he was going to bed.

After watching Leo retreat into the santicity of his room, Mikey leaned close to Raph, “C’mon dude it’s no big deal, it’s just like any other time you guys have hung out. -er well depending how the night goes maybe just with more kissing. I mean he knows your demi doesn’t he? I’m sure he’ll appreciate that you’ve gotten so close to him that you’ve developed feelings for him, y’know?”

  
Raph was taken back, “Yeah, I guess I never really thought of it like that… thanks Mike, I appreciate it.” Raphael ran a sheepish hand through his hair, “I’m just so ugh about him and I hate it but I love it and man I’m tired.”

  
Mikey laughed, “That’s weird awkward romance feelings for you, bro!”

  
“Well they suck.” Raph grumbled. Mikey did his evil laugh cackle thing he does and stood up, stretching.

  
“C’mon bro, you just said you were tired, let’s get some sleep man. I think even Donnie went to bed. You weren’t lying to Casey when you said you were gonna pick up my Adderall tomorrow.” Mikey said nudging Raph with his foot, Raph halfheartedly swatted at Mikey’s foot before standing up.

  
He yawned, “Yeah okay, night Mikester.”

  
“Night Raphie.”

  
“Why do you always insist on calling me that? Mikey stop cackling you sound like a witch.”

  
“I’m gonna tell Shini you said that and then she’s gonna hex you.”

  
“No way, that chick scares me.”

  
“Pfft, no wonder she’s Karai’s girlfriend.”

* * *

 

 

Casey knew something was up at school that day. Mainly because the only thing he had heard from the Hamatos was a barely conscious Donnie telling him in 1st period that Mikey is using she/her pronouns today. Also, April kept smiling smugly for no god damn reason and every time Raph saw Casey he looked like he either wanted to faint or punch something. By 5th period Casey felt like he was going to scream. Around 6th he had managed to corner Leo who was trying to escape to gym.

  
“Okay what the fuck. Leo stop trying to avoid me so help me god I’ll destroy your Space Heroes comics and give them to my sister to use as paper Mache.” Leo stopped trying to inch away towards the locker rooms and narrowed his eyes, stopping cold.

  
“You wouldn’t.”

  
“Just need some water and glue dude. Now tell me why all of your crazy family is avoiding me and why every time Raph has even glanced at me today he’s looked like he’s gonna vomit.”

  
“Uhhhh I can’t tell you.” Leo said with a clearly uncomfortable look painted on his face.

“Why the fuck not dude? What the hell man??” Casey was beginning to grow aggravated, he just wanted to know what was going on with his best friend. He hated being kept out of the loop, it made him feel inadequate and excluded.

  
“Look man I’m sorry but its Raph’s whole thing to tell, just don’t worry about it and it’ll all sort itself out.” Leo said and slipped away before Casey could say anything else. Casey sighed and walked to his next class,

  
“I guess I’ll find out tomorrow.” Casey muttered to himself slightly glum.

* * *

 

 

Raph paced around Donnie’s room/science lab, filled with nervous energy. April watched him pace with an amused expression on her face, Donnie just further buried himself in his work trying to ignore Raphael.

  
“Calm down Raph it’ll be fine. My intuition has never been wrong before, I’m positive Casey has the hots for you.” April reassured with a mischievous gleam in her eye. “Mikey is just itching to start singing Raph and Casey sitting in a tree.” Raph groaned loudly and dramatically leaned on Donnie who was trying his best to ignore his brother’s romantic issues.

  
“Ugh get off you lug.” Donnie said standing up and letting Raph slide onto the floor. April snickered as Raph continued to lie on the floor with an incredulous expression on his face.

  
“I can’t believe my own brother just murdered me in cold blood. Right after I helped him administer his T shot too.” Donnie in response nudged Raph with his foot until Raphael got annoyed and stood up. April smirked at Raph’s defeated expression from where she sat on Donnie’s bed, she still doesn’t quite get why Donnie is squeamish and makes his family do his testosterone shot, April administers her estrogen herself.

  
“You’ll be fine you big baby. Casey checks out your ass every time you walk in a room.” Donnie said with a bored expression on his face.

  
“But he does that with everyone!” Raph whined, leaning against Donnie’s desk.

  
“I’m just surprised Dad’s letting you go out so late. You blackmail him?” Donnie asked inquisitively

  
“DAD BELIEVES IN LOVE DON!” Raph exclaimed before adding, “I promised to help out with the lil kids class at the dojo for a week.” Donnie nodded, satisfied with the answer.

  
“You’ll be fine, Raph. We’re geniuses remember? If we say Casey likes you, chances are he likes you.” April said matter-of-factly, she frowned for a moment, “Wait. Don’t you have to get ready?”

  
Raph jumped up in surprise, “SHIT!” He shouted before dashing out of Donnie’s room leaving April and Donnie to laugh at his abrupt exit.

* * *

 

 

Casey tugged on his hoodie nervously. He didn’t know why but he got this excited panicky feeling in his chest when he thought about hanging out with Raph. It made him want to punch his feelings in their dumb feelings face. He stood at the entrance to the Hamato’s dojo which led to their house upstairs, he rang the doorbell anxiously.

He heard a crash and an embarrassed yell of “MIKEY!!” that sounded a lot like Raph. Casey then heard the thudding of footsteps down the stairs and an out of breath Raph shoved open the door. Raphael’s face lit up when Casey met his eyes, then it turned slightly squeamish, it was fucking adorable. Dammit feelings, stop being gay, Raph’s demisexual. Of course Casey had a crush on Raph, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t find all of his friends attractive. But with Raph it was different. It was more than checking out someone’s ass, it was about checking out someone’s heart. Damn Casey was poetic. Fuck, back to Raph looking like he was about to puke.

  
“Sup bro.” Casey said lamely because fuck he was around him. Raph seemed distracted from looking ready to throw up, he gave Casey a nervous smile trying to be nonchalant.

  
“Hey man.” Raph said trying to be chill.

  
Casey slung and arm around Raph, “C’mon dude, let’s go cause shenanigans or some shit.” Casey said with a crazy looking grin, Raph smiled and Casey somehow missed the blush lighting up Raph’s cheeks. And cause shenanigans they did.

* * *

 

 

Casey and Raph laughed like total idiots as they climbed up a fire escape onto a rooftop. They had skateboarded for a while before getting tired of wiping out a little too often. They then created an absolute fucking masterpiece of the two of them out of spray paint. The glorious painting pictured a rendition of Casey as a crazy hockey skull guy and Raph as a weird turtle dude, “I LIKE TURTLES, JEEZ CASE.”

A cop then noticed them putting the finishing touches on the graffiti before giving chase to the fleeing hooligans. After losing the cop, Casey and Raph raided a gas station of their soda and chip aisle (and emptied Raph’s allowance in the process.) And now here they were, sitting on the edge of a rooftop, their legs hanging over the edge. It was 11:00 at night and Raph had to get home before midnight. They gorged on bags of chips until all that was left was the soda. They each took a swig of their respective sodas, Casey Mountain Dew, Raph Dr. Pepper. Casey glanced up at the stars, Raph looked down at the busy streets below. They then turned and met each other’s eyes simultaneously. Casey grinned nervously, Raphael ran a hand through his hair unconsciously.

  
“So...”

  
“Uh…”

  
"So, bro, how come you were ignoring me all yesterday? I was worried man.” Casey said with a light frown as he thought back to yesterday. Raph looked away, he seemed embarrassed.

  
“I uh, I was nervous man.” He said looking back at Casey.

  
The lanky hockey player arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink, “Dude why?”

  
Raph looked ready to hurl again but he took a deep breath,“It’s just, fuck man, I like you Case. In the ‘like like’ way. God, I sound like a fucking kindergartener.” Raph said in a rush, spilling out the words like he’d been wanting to say them forever ago.

  
Casey seemed taken back, he smiled shyly, “Wait really?” He asked still a bit blown away by Raph’s confession.

  
“Yeah man, I have for a while.” Raph murmured, Casey’s smile grew to an all-out grin.

  
“SHIT DUDE!” He shouted, “I LIKE YOU TOO, I MEAN HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I BEEN CAUGHT STARING AT YOUR ASS?” He exclaimed, practically vibrating in excitement where he sat.

  
Raph laughed, surprised and amused. “But you get caught staring at everyone’s ass! How should I have known I was any different?” He said in a mix of disbelief and confusion. Casey turned semiserious but his mouth still quirked into a smile.

  
“Raph, Dude, you’re my best bro. I like your face, and your butt and your hair is pretty. I like that you’re always down to fight and that you try and defend my honor every time someone flirts with me.” Raph’s mouth formed a little O in shock.

  
“I think your hair is pretty too, Case. And your butt.” Raph said solemnly. They both looked serious for a moment before bursting into laughter.

  
Casey wiped a tear from his eye, “Haha holy shit, thanks, I think my butt’s pretty too.” He said before snickering and bursting into another round of laughter. “Okayokay okay. So was this supposed to be like, y’know, our first date?” He said attempting to calm down from literally dying a few seconds ago. Raph looked down, face red.

  
“…Yeah it was. I really like you and shit but I don’t want shit to change.” Raph muttered feeling a little lost, they were never good with romance shit.

  
Casey slung an arm around Raph’s shoulder, “Dude it’s not gonna change, we’ll still be best buds, just with some kissing and holding hands and romantic jazz. Do you think you’d be okay with that?” Casey asked wanting to reassure Raph and be positive he was comfortable.

  
Raph smiled, “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” He said intertwining Casey’s hand with his.

  
Casey grinned in response, “Cool.”

  
They stayed like that for a little longer, just enjoying each other’s company and the cool night air, before Raph got a frantic text from Leo telling him to get home before Dad kills him.

Raph stood up and stretched, “Walk me home, handsome?” He said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

Casey returned that same smile, “Sure, hon.” He responded.

  
“Okay, that was the worst pet name I’ve ever heard.”

  
“Hey, I thought we were doing a bit!”

  
“We were but that was so bad I had to stop.”

  
“Dork.”

  
“Nerd.”

  
“Jerkface.”

  
“Assbutt.”

  
The playful insults continued and they went down the fire escape and headed home, the smiles on their faces never ceasing.


End file.
